The invention relates to an arrangement of apparatus for a motor vehicle comprising at least one equipment element and a dashboard for a motor vehicle comprising such an arrangement of apparatus.
However, although more particularly intended to equip dashboards, the apparatus arrangement in accordance with the invention could likewise be installed within other assemblies or subassemblies of the interior passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
In the motor-vehicle field, at the present time, dashboards are known which are equipped with optional equipment elements such as various types of boxes intended for storage, for cassette and compact-disc players, control panels for air-conditioning devices, alphanumeric keyboards, various types of electrical and/or other outlets.
A first drawback of these dashboards is that the fixing solutions used to integrate their optional equipment elements are specific to them, which increases the number of pieces and the fitting operations to be carried out, thus penalising their cost.
Furthermore, the relative dimensions of these equipment elements are not matched to one another, which most often gives rise to wasting of space and thus limits the total number of equipment elements capable of being installed.
In order to rationalise the fitting of optional equipment elements in the dashboards, it has been proposed to provide reserved spaces fitted with standard housings configured in advance for one or more given types of equipment elements. The housings are then occupied or not occupied depending on the position of the vehicle in the range.
Nevertheless, such reserved spaces are dedicated to given equipment elements and therefore require adaptations when it is a matter of housing an equipment element not provided for.
The object of the present invention is to propose an arrangement of apparatus for a motor vehicle comprising at least one equipment element and a dashboard for a motor vehicle including such an arrangement of apparatus which remedies the abovementioned drawbacks and the development and/or the fitting of which is facilitated.
Another object of the present invention is to propose an arrangement of apparatus for a motor vehicle comprising at least one equipment element and a dashboard for a motor vehicle comprising such an arrangement of apparatus, the size of which is optimised.
Another object of the present invention is to propose an arrangement of apparatus for a motor vehicle comprising at least one equipment element and a dashboard for a motor vehicle comprising such an arrangement of apparatus the use and/or the composition of which are more modular, during manufacture as well as at the moment of or after purchase.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will emerge in the course of the description which will follow, which is given only by way of indication and which is not for the purpose of limiting it.
The invention first of all relates to an arrangement of apparatus for a motor vehicle, which is equipped with at least one reserved space featuring, between a back wall and an opposite aperture, an axis, called longitudinal axis, and one or more side walls substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis, and in which arrangement:
the reserved space houses a plurality of equipment elements each comprising at least one chassis, equipped with first fixing means, the chassis featuring at least one side face, substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis and in which elements:
at least one of the side face or faces, called standard face, features a given dimension, called basic dimension, or a multiple of the basic dimension, in its direction orthogonal to the longitudinal axis, called standard direction,
the fixing means are provided regularly at least in the case of some of them, on the standard side face or faces, along its or their standard direction as a function of the basic dimension or dimensions,
at least a part of the wall or walls, called standard walls, features dimensions corresponding to one or to multiples of the basic dimension or dimensions of the equipment items, in its or their direction substantially parallel to the standard direction or directions of the equipment items,
at least the standard wall or walls is or are equipped, at least in the case of some of them, with second fixing means, distributed regularly as a function of the basic dimension or dimensions, and able to interact with the first means for fixing the equipment items, designed to be fastened together and/or to the walls, individually, so as to be removable, one beside and/or above the others.
The invention further relates to a dashboard for a motor vehicle comprising an arrangement of apparatus as described above.